Tails of Love
by demona voulturi
Summary: In every day society willow struggles with being different, she came from a pride and being a dog they shun her. being an omega she has to find a mate but omegas usually have only one mate.


**Tails of Love  
Omega verse.**

**Introduction to original characters.**

**Characters:  
****Omegas:****  
Diana: Snow Leopard  
Krista: Tiger  
Willow: White Wolf  
****Betas:****  
Itachi: Black Wolf  
Deidara: Blonde Wolf  
Hidan: Silver Wolf  
Tobi: Black Wolf****  
Alphas:****  
Pein: (Pack leader) Orange wolf  
Kisame: Blue Wolf  
Sasori: Red Wolf  
Kakuzu: Brown Wolf  
Zetsu's: Black/White Wolf  
****Rooming: ****  
1: Willow, Hidan, Deidara  
2: Krista, Tobi, Itachi  
Jack: Lion  
Daniel: Lynx**

Diana White-Age: 24 Sex: female Mated: yes blonde hair/ yellow eyes. 5'6"

Krista Green-Age: 20 Sex: female Mated: yes Orange hair/copper eyes. 5'5"

Willow Banes-Age: 18 Sex: female Mated: no possible: 9 Silver white hair/ gold eyes. 5'8"

Jack Ricks-Age:28 Sex: male Mated: yes Sandy blonde/yellow eyes.6'2"

Daniel Ricks-Age: 22 Sex: male Mated: yes Brown hair/eyes. 6'1"

Mates:

Jack Ricks and Diana White

Daniel Ricks and Krista Green

**classes**

1 Mythology Mrs. Silver-mist 8:15-9:15

2 Herbs/Medicine Mr. Dragomir 9:30-10:30

3 Omega laws Ms. Oxford 10:45-11:45

4 Anatomy Mr. Jackson 1:00-2:00

5 Alpha/beta and omega defense Mr. Jackal & Mr. Hyde 2:15-4:15

* * *

I don't own any of the characters I only came up with the plot and the Original Characters. Any and all Naruto characters in this story belong to their respected owners. This story also will have self-harm, rape, a lot of goth emoness floating in there somewhere, sex, yaoi, bisexual companionship and more than two in bed so people and guests who don't like my work you have been warned if you don't like my story don't leave rude ass comments or flag my shit please I wouldn't do it to you. Oh, and minors if you're not allowed to read things like this please at least don't get caught by your parents I'm begging you I don't want my work being deleted. Oh and also before I forget I will add outfits to my account on if you want to see them. Thank you and please enjoy my story if you want your OC's in any story or for me to create a story for then PM me physical attributes and personality and such and what you want then to be in such as Naruto or Hellraiser.

_**My definition of beta is a submissive alpha they are submissive to their alphas.  
**_*thoughts*  
"talking"  
'pack link'

* * *

_**Prologue:**__** Willow P.O.V.**_

'**beep, beep, beep'**

Moaning I buried my head into my pillow, smacking around my nightstand to find the snooze button on my alarm clock. After about three minutes of doing this I gave up and just ripped the cord out of the wall instead. Groaning I got up on my knees in bed and stretched like a cat…I'm not a cat though I'm, a dog more specifically, a wolf.

"Hey Dei, Hidan…..We gotta get up and get the others up too…I'm so tired!"I say stumbling out of bed and land next to Hidan's and Deidara's bunk-bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Came from the bottom bunk and a muffled 'fuck you and your un-godly hour' from the top. Laughing I get up and grab clothes from my dresser and head to the bathroom knowing Krista has been in the shower for fifteen minutes already and wouldn't get out until another twenty or thirty. So I went in and got dressed real quick, put on some black eyeliner and eye-shadow then left. This is my first actual day at the Banes Academy for alphas and omegas, I've already been here a week to get use to the living and my room-mates and my schedule for this year. This school was filled with pure-bred alphas and the best submissive omegas around and the meanest packs you can find. I was still pretty isolated except for my room-mates but I wasn't a part of their pack, the Akatsuki. The odd thing was they were all alphas but Itachi, Hidan, Dei, and Tobi were submissive ones they were as rare as omegas with more than three mates. Its now 7:45 I have thirty minutes before I have to be in class, so I head down to breakfast and unlike most school cafeteria food this stuff was actually edible and didn't seem able to move nor was it alive.(LOL my school food sucks fucking ass!)

"Well, look what we have here a lone wolf who smells enticing." I stiffened as a cold voice spoke from behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see HellHounds Alpha standing behind me with his beta and two other members. I sigh and think Oh, what a way to start a new school year at a new school.*

* * *

**thank you for reading if you want another please review.  
love ya!  
**


End file.
